Last Kiss
by sarah321
Summary: One shot... this story is sad but its a love story between Greg and Sara so its cute. the song its based on Last Kiss by Pearljam


Ok so this is pretty sad..... or maybe it's not, you are the judges right? Lol

but there is CHARACTER DEATH so im sorry but that's what its like in the fantastic song..... which I do not own :D

We had just finished a horrible double homicide. A mother of two daughters had an abusive boyfriend. They fought every night. The daughters would just hide in their bedrooms let every other night. Except this last fight the boyfriend decided to threaten the girls instead of the mother. When he pulled a knife, the night ended with the mother and boyfriend dead. I feel sorry for those girls. They watched their mother get murdered and now they need to go to foster care.

I could tell that this case was really bugging her, especially when we found out the boyfriend was sexually assaulting the daughters. I guess that just struck a nerve with her. I knew about Sara's childhood, the whole lab did. The boss had to say something when we all asked why is she so angry and hasn't been fired yet. I was looking for her everywhere. After the test results came in, she totally broke down and went running off. I found her sitting in the locker room. By herself, in silence.

"Hey" I said from the door.

"...hey" She said weakly. She stared at the ground in front of her as she sat on the bench in front of her locker. She didn't look up. She wasn't moving or making any gestures towards me. I watched her for a few seconds, trying to guess what was going through her mind. I didn't know what to say to her. So I studied her face, she looked sad but angry. Her eyes looked glazed over, like she was about to cry but her jaw was clenched, like she was mad. I started to walk over to the bench.

"......Are you ok?" It was a dumb question, I know, but I really wanted to know. Right when I asked that Sara immediately stood up and laughed.

"Im fine Greg" She put on a fake smile and looked down at me with tears in her eyes, making them shiny. She did look beautiful though. She smiled and then turned away from me to wipe the tears that were running down her face. She turned back around to face me but continuously was moving around. I stood up to get as close to her as I could without being slapped. I wanted to know why she wouldn't look into my eyes. Now her back was against her locker and I was only a few inches away from her. I really wanted to kiss her but, you know, wrong timing. I looked her straight in the eyes and she still couldn't make eyes contact with me. She looked down at her feet, then to the side, then up and then back down. I raised a hand and cupped her chin to bring her eyes up to look at mine. She dragged her bright brown eyes from the ground to my face and all I can see sadness and emptiness. It broke my heart to see her in this state. I pulled her into a gentle hug. Her arms went around to my back and her face was buried into my chest. I rested my head on top on her left shoulder and I listened to her cry. She wept into my shirt as I gently rocked her back and forth. It looked to comfort her as her breaths became slower. I stroked her hair which smelled like coconuts until she stopped crying and pulled away from me. She looked at me and smiled and wiped her puffy red eyes. I slid a thumb across her cheek to get a falling tear drop. I smiled back at her.

"Come on, lets go get some food" I said with a smile, turning towards the door. I extended a hand for her to grab. She looked at me, then my hand, then back at me.

"Ok" She smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked out the door hand in hand.

We spent the next 2 hours in a crummy old coffee shop. I insisted that I take her to a proper restaurant but she said she just wanted to go to a familiar place. We sat in a booth against a big window that showed my car. The thunder rolled outside and we both watched as the sky lit up. She slowly stirred her coffee as we talked about random stuff. We were laughing and having a great time together. I found myself starring at her. I just couldn't take my eyes away as she told me good stories about her childhood. They were limited though which made me respect her more. I mean she went to Harvard and has a great life with friends who all love her. I wish she could see that more often.

I could have sat there forever just listening to her, watching her, being with her. I have such strong feelings for her and I don't know what to do. I was lost in my own thoughts when a big crack of thunder awoke me and I guess Sara too because we looked at each other , startled. She picked up her arm and looked down at her watch.

"Wow it late, we better get going before the rain starts." She explained grabbing her coat and purse. She started sliding out of the both while I put a ten dollar bill on the table. She looked at it then up at me.

"Im paying, so don't say anything" She opened her mouth to say something but I quickly put a finger up stopping her. She closed her mouth and smiled, a smile that just warms your heart. I slid out of the booth and we left the restaurant. I ran to my car and quickly opened the passenger side door. I gave a little bow motioning her inside. She laughed and hopped in with her coat and purse in her lap. I gently closed the door and ran around to the driver's side. I joined her inside and started the engine. She casually looked out the window then up to the sky which gave another crack. I reversed the vehicle and pulled onto the highway. I switched on the radio to some heavy metal. Sara looked at me, unimpressed. I smiled at her and switched the stations to a Justin Timberlake song. She smiled and continued to look out the window.

I watched the road but kept looking over at her as she watched the passing scenery. She was breathtaking. I wanted to spend the rest of my life by her side and I wanted her to know I would always be there. I looked back to the road and I saw two fast approaching lights in front of me. I squinted at them but when I realized it was a stationary car, it was too late. I was about three seconds away from smashing into it at a very fast highway speed. I knew that I couldn't stop so I swerved to the right.

The next few seconds were a big blur. I starred at the guard rail that was going to stop us like a brick wall. My vision went black. I heard the sound of screaming tires and then busting glass. I got hit with some pieces and tried to yell out in pain as I got a stabbing feeling in my wrist. I was focusing on everything around me, the sounds, the feelings. It felt like slow motion. Then I heard a painful scream to my right. Sara. I had to get to her, but my body wouldn't move. I felt my self go limp as I desperately try to reach out for her. My vision was still black, then I couldn't feel anything or hear anything as I slip away from the terrible world around me.

I woke up with rain pouring on my face. It was torture for my intensely pounding head ache. I couldn't remember what happened. All around me I can see glass and twisted metal. I look down and I see that im lying on the cold, wet pavement. Glass and blood is everywhere. I look beside me and there are people standing all around looking horrified. They were looking at me and another distraction behind me. The pain in my wrist returned as I turned around to see my car upside down, and only the skeleton remaining. The memories of the car on the road and me swerving to miss it came flooding back. Sara's scream replayed loudly in my head. Oh my god Sara. I have to find her!

"Sara" I said softly as the words burned my throat. I tried moving my legs and they were not broken so I started to stand but my head didn't like that idea so I hit the hard pavement with a thud. I hit my back which made me start coughing and I rolled onto my side. I need to find Sara, my brain was on a mission but my body didn't follow through. I decided to gathered up all of my strength and I slowly started to crawl towards my beyond broken car.

"Sara" I called out quietly again. I looked into the car but Sara wasn't there. The damage was incredible. The seats were broken and the whole windshield was gone. As I looked at the windshield I noticed something just beyond the front of the car.

"Oh my god Sara!, Sara!" I said as I quickly crawled my way over to the black ball. As I got closer, I can see a big gash on her forehead and she had a cut on her cheek. I finally reached her and found her laying on her side obviously unconscious. I can clearly see the condition she was in and it was a very bad one. She had the facial injuries but she was surrounded by blood so she must have more cuts. As I looked down at her broken figure, I couldn't even wrap my mind around what is going. I got up onto my knees and pulled her into my arms. I stared crying uncontrollably as I looked down at her bruised face.

"Some body help" I tried yelling through my sobs.

"Please... somebody" I broke down as I gasped for air. I left something lightly squeeze my arm. I looked down and Sara's eyes were barely open but I can still see them. I held her in my arms as tight as I possible could.

"Sara, baby, you have to hold on" I whispered to her as tears round down my face.

"Greg..." She said faintly. I lifted her head to hear her better.

"Yea Sara?"

"Hold me darling, just a little while" She said as a tear escaped her eye. She tightened her grip on my sleeve as I pulled her to me and I never wanted to let her go. I pulled back and kissed her lips. Our last kiss. I look into her eyes and then pulled her in again and held on for dear life. I started rocking her back and forth. Giving me flashbacks from earlier that night, and again her breathing got slower.... and slower. I have totally blocked everything out of my mind. The people, the sirens... Sara's cries. It was just the two of us, in the most terrible moment of my life. I was numb from the neck down, except Sara's tight grip on my arm. I was looking straight forward whispering nonsense into Sara's ear. Maybe if I wish hard enough this will all turn into a bad dream. I continued looking forward as I felt the grip on my arm loosen.

Then it went limp.

I look to my sleeve and I see Sara's arm on the wet pavement perfectly still. I stopped rocking her and I pulled her from me slowly. Not believing the signs. Her eyes were closed and she was cold as ice. I started to panic.

"Sara!... Sara wake up!!" I said to her, my heart breaking with each passing second. Oh my god this is not happening. Not happening. Not happening. I picked Sara up into my arms again and closed my eyes. Not happening. Not happening. I started to rock her back and forth at a faster rhythm.

"Oh....Sara...." I was hyperventilating as tears rushed down my cheeks.

"Sir, sir are you ok?" I heard someone behind me.

"Sir you need to be examined" I still had my eyes shut, clutching Sara and rocking to the same rhythm. Once they grabbed my shoulders, I let go and gently set her onto the pavement. I look down at her and see an angel. I can feel how swollen my eyes are from crying the pain throughout my body is no match for the pain in my heart. I watched as the paramedics put Sara on a stretcher and carried her away. I know it's too late. She's gone. I should have never let her go. I bring my hands up to my eyes and I see Sara's blood covering them. I can't function right now... I just sat there, in front of my broken car, in the pouring rain, with my true loves blood on my hands.


End file.
